Fujiniya Intelligence Base
|keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestMamaDolceProcessingLocation }} The Fujiniya Intelligence Base is a Chinese military intelligence bunker hidden underneath Mama Dolce's Food Processing in Appalachia in 2102. Background Established beneath Mama Dolce's Food Processing the Fujiniya Intelligence Base was part of Operation Trinitite: An attempt to infiltrate and destroy American nuclear silos and factory cities found in West Virginia. To maintain secrecy, strict security protocols were implemented, mandating ID badges on all personnel and zero tolerance for unauthorized or unscheduled access to and from the facility. Every operative was subject to random searches, with contraband warranting capital punishment. Any suspects were detained and interrogated to obtain counterintelligence, then eliminated after a maximum of 12 hours.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Security Procedures Initial recon conducted by Chinese operatives revealed that the intelligence was faulty. The party's maps were off a fair bit on the actual location of the sites. The operatives identified them correctly as nuclear silos and were could not locate the rumored massive factories. If anything, these sites were far less advanced than the ones on the west coast.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - 0.0.0.1 Further direct surveillance revealed that visitors are infrequent to the point that the operatives started to believe these sites were either mothballed or set up as decoys. They requested clearance to begin making contact with members of the local community to confirm our suspicions that the silos are non-functioning.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - 0.0.0.12 Subsequent evaluation revealed that Operation Trinitite should be adjusted. Local informants revealed that the rumors were false. "Appalachian factory cities" were revealed to be the heavily automated Watoga, which did appear rife with useful technology. Station chief Xi decided to shift its resources over to focus on the exploration of this place for advances that might be able to serve the party's ends.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - 0.0.2.8 Although the operatives did recover a copy of nuclear launch code encryption from Sugar Grove, even making headway in decrypting parts of the code, but the mechanized army guarding the silos complete with the limited arsenal at his disposal forced Xi to mothball the project.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Nuclear Silo Access Weapons continued to be stockpiled at Fujiniya, with as many as 75 Type 93 rifles, 1200 units of 5.56mm ammunition and 30 officer's swords shipped out in the last months before the war.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Shipment Status The facility's mission shifted. Fujiniya was expanded with laboratories, the most important of which was the stealth R&D center under Chief Scienist Quao established circa 2076. His team focused on developing new cloaking and stealth based technologies, as well as techniques to support covert field operatives deployed across Appalachia. Major obstacles included the fact that advanced components necessary for their work were limited in supply in the United States, while logistical difficulties made it impossible to secure a functioning stealth armor or the suit schematics due to demand from Anchorage and other various war efforts. Furthermore, they did not have access to the best and brightest minds of the Republic down there or regular reinforcements. The last gap before the facility was effectively deactivated lasted three months, and half their number was killed by the security team because they didn't have the proper credentials. Additionally, the constraints of working in a covert capacity dramatically limited the type of testing that could be done, as well as the hours when testing could occur undetected. Although Quao requested reassignment, none took place.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Stealth Lab Director Summary The other laboratory added to the facility focused on robotics, and it achieved far greater success than Quao. The researchers focused on revamping the notorious Liberators. The new robot line was provided with an intimidating paint job, propaganda speaker, a high powered laser at range and spinning blades at short distances, and were planned to be able to deploy as a stationary turret. The new design was submitted as a proposal for a vanguard force in the hypothetical invasion of contiguous United States, with the researchers hoping to secure funding for our next round of covert field testing in the Appalachia region.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Launch Bay Director Summary The request was granted and the facility was expanded with a factory mass-producing the new and improved drones. Although they've earned a shoddy reputation over the years, the Mk 0-V proved to be a success: Capable of actually hitting their target with built-in lasers, equipped with a spinning blade that goes right for the ankles, and the speakers provided a steady stream of propaganda. In fact, after Fujiniya was expanded, the facility was designed around two giant launch tubes disguised as smoke stacks on the exterior. The automated production lines proved to be reliable and effective, producing the new version at a steady pace.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Liberator bots The Great War came as a surprise, as the facility staff was not informed of the launches and left to fend for themselves. A nuclear strike two kilometers south of Mama Dolce's took the facility's personnel by surprise. Cut off from command, the station chief made an executive decision, ordering all agents to abandon their posts and attempt to blend in with the local population.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Evacuation PlansWe have failed Xi figured that the Party leaders were dead, leaving all operatives functioning independently. While he had little sympathy for defeatists, he did not stop them from abandoning their posts. His orders simply reflected what he believed was the best chance of survival the operatives had, trapped thousands of miles behind enemy lines with no guarantee that they could ever reconnect with the homeland.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - NOTICE: ALL PERSONNEL Unfortunately for them, it was not the end of their woes. Enclave operatives under Agent Grey revealed the presence of Fujiniya and stormed the facility. The Chinese holdouts were executed after they refused to surrender. After they were disposed of, Liberator schematics, accumulated stealth research, and communications have been transferred to external servers for analysis, with local servers wiped clean giving the Enclave full control of the facility. Before moving out, Gray left a small detachment behind to try and deny the location to any overly curious locals.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Remote Team Operation Log The new station chief had his operatives learn how to operate and maintain the food processing capabilities of the factory, in a bid to gain the trust of the local population. Secrecy served the infiltrators and it would serve them, allowing the Enclave to learn the capabilities of the facility and see if it was a match for the primary objective.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Comm server wipe complete However, the machinery was too far gone to keep running and constant repairs attracted too much attention. Instead, the Enclave concocted a cover story involving the factory being haunted. The security team has been stealthily killing locals and placing the bodies around the factory, using the resources in the stealth research lab to give a mystical backstory to the deaths. This, in addition to spreading rumors with the local populace, made people too scared to even cross the river in Morgantown.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Change of plans The attempt to harness the facility to the Enclave's ends failed, however. The Liberators proved to be a constant threat, starting with when one of them literally jumped on the Enclave site commander while he was in the middle of a bowel movement, and continuing with a pattern of constant attacks from the robots. Coupled with increased interest and attacks topside at the factory, countless machinery failures, and rolling power outages, the site commander recommended scrapping the mission entirely.Fujiniya Intelligence Base terminal entries - Primary mission failed Layout The bunker is accessed through a fake intake pipe on the outside of Mama Dolce's Food Processing and requires the factory manager's key card (found in the office on the upper floor, on the desk) to open. The pipe leads into the facility entrance and security checkpoint. It is defended by a pair of leveled turrets, so caution is advised. The doors at the checkpoint lead to the security booth (right), which contain a terminal that can be used to deactivate the turrets and a pre-placed Chinese officer sword together with minor loot. The left door leads to a small technical area, with an opening that can be used to take a shortcut to the lower floor. Down the staircase lies the main underground floor, with derelict machines. Behind the far wall (from the staircase) is the facility's barracks, which contains a Vault-Tec bobblehead spawn point near the door. The barracks connect to the toilets and showers, both in deep disrepair. Liberators are common here and will constantly attack. The real bounty lies on the second floor of the bunker, accessible through staircases deeper in the facility. These lead either to a derelict intelligence analysis room, where the Chinese operatives attempted to crack the mystery of Appalachian silos, or down to the Liberator launch bay. The intel room is derelict and contains little in the way of interest beyond minor food items and other assorted loot. The mess hall opposite doesn't contain much of interest either, however, there are several points worth noting down the corridor. These include the generator room just off the main hall, with a fusion core that can be looted from the machines, and the stealth research laboratory at the end, with several leveled robots that may include a Mr. Handy and protectrons. Near the lab is the infirmary, still holding remains of prisoners taken by Grey's men and tortured. Note a locked safe near the entrance from the laboratory and the abundance of potential loot. Finally, there is the Liberator launch bay with more robots. It contains a locked weapons enclosure that can be opened from the locked level 1 terminal on the table overlooking the Liberator manufacturing center and the launch bays at the base of the smoke stacks. Notable loot * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On a small wooden side cabinet shelf, by the door in the northeast corner of the dormitory. ** On a metal shelf against the interior wall of the laboratory chamber (between a ladder and protectron pod). ** On or below one of the linked computer and phone terminals in the southwest corner near an orange tool box and fallen Chinese flag. ** On top of a mainframe computer, in the sunken southwestern corner of the main processing chamber, near the huge cylinder. * Four potential magazines: ** On the shelf of the metal shelving trolley, on the raised area near the dead potted plant, in the laboratory (southern end). ** On top of the metal shelf trolley between two stretchers, along the south wall of the infirmary and laboratory room. ** On the southwest lower bunk with the skeleton on it, right of the Chinese flagpole, inside the dormitory. ** On the square lab table along the window shutter wall of the kitchen, north side of the base. * Potential power armor - In the locked (ID) armory closet, in the Liberator launch bay. Unlocked at a computer on a tube. The other card reader locked door is opened by hacking the terminal in the same room. * Plan: Chemistry station - On the large table in the stealth research lab near a red steamer trunk, in the lower level of the base. * Two random plans - One on a table inside the stealth lab, and one on a table inside the medical lab. * Potential recipe - Inside a chem cooler by the two protectron pods across from the armory. * Three Chinese officer swords: ** One on a metal shelf to the right upon entering the base itself. ** One on a metal shelf in an armory in the room with the silo control terminal, behind a maglocked door. ** One on a wooden shelf in the main armory, behind a maglocked door. * Fusion core - In the generator room, behind some machinery in a console near the stealth research lab on the lower level of the base. Appearances The Fujiniya Intelligence Base appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes Fujiniya is a direct transliteration of 弗吉尼亚, the Chinese spelling of "Virginia." Gallery FO76_Fujiniya_Intelligence_Base_(entrance).png|Entrance FO76_Fujiniya_Intelligence_Base_(door).png|Locked door FO76_Fujiniya_Intelligence_Base_(intel_room).png|Intel room FO76_Fujiniya_Intelligence_Base_(med_lab).png|Med lab FO76_Fujiniya_Intelligence_Base_(orlop).png|Orlop casern FO76_Fujiniya_Intelligence_Base_(Virginia_map).png|West Virginia map F76 Fujiniya 1.png|Security checkpoint F76 Fujiniya 2.png|Main hall F76 Fujiniya 3.png|Barracks F76 Fujiniya 4.png|Intel room F76 Fujiniya 5.png|Intel room and access corridor F76 Fujiniya 6.png|Generator room F76 Fujiniya 7.png|Stealth research lab F76 Fujiniya 8.png|Infirmary F76 Fujiniya 9.png|Liberator launch bay F76 Fujiniya 10.png|Liberator launch bay #2 F76 Fujiniya 11.png|Kitchen and mess room Category:Fallout 76 unmarked locations Category:Military and research facilities Category:People's Liberation Army locations Category:The Forest locations Category:China fr:Base de renseignement de Fujiniya